R3bellion of the Vault V2
by Xplosion From The Stars
Summary: Follow as The Vault Hunters hunt the vault and many things along the way! Krieg x Maya, Oc x Lilith Will have more than Four DLCs to expand.
1. A Warm Welcome

Krieg looked up from cleaning his axe when he heard a noise. It sounded like gunfire. He picked it up and walked to the door. Once the door opened he saw that there was GUN loaders all over the place.

"B IS FOR BULLETS! BITCH!" A midget wielding two guns screamed.

He saw that there was a man who threw a box upon the roof.

"You fellas meet the missus?" He asked rhetorically, as his turret mowed down loaders.

He then turned and saw the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes upon.

"You won't enjoy this!" She spoke, picking up a loader with her siren powers. She threw it right out of the wall.

"Exterminate!" Spoke a new voice. He turned and saw that there was another girl.

"Your eyes deceive you / An illusion fools you all / I move for the kill." Spoke a distinctively male voice. He saw a sword pierce an engineer through the chest. Behind him appeared the speaker who was a very tall male.

Before he could join the fray an explosion sent everything to black.

Krieg started to come to from unconsciousness, the first thing he noticed was he was cold very, very cold. He tried moving and noticed that it felt like he was frozen solid. He tried again and got some success. After about 10 minutes of trying he finally got success. He stood to his full height of 6'6 and looked around the clearing where he landed. He looked and saw that there was a body that looked fresher than the rest of them. He walked over to it and saw that it was the siren from the train.

"Are you ok?" spoke Krieg, his peaceful inner side taking control. He poked her and she started to stir.

"Ugh my head. Where am I?" she asked.

"I do not know." Krieg spoke.

"Oh well thanks for saving me. My name is Maya."

As her vision cleared she saw that there was a psycho crouching about two feet from her. He was wearing boots that had fur strapped to them. Over his right shin he had a guard that was made out of sheet metal. His pants were prison orange and were stained with old blood. He was not wearing a shirt showing his chiseled chest, which was also covered in scars. He had bandages around his right hand that reached up to his mid-bicep. On his left wrist was a gauntlet made out of sheet metal, much like his shin-guard. His face was covered by a white gas mask with the Vault symbol across it. A strip of leather covered his right eye.

As Maya looked at Krieg, he stared at her. She wore a yellow leotard that covered most of her chest, but it still exposed some cleavage. It also covered her right arm. She wore baggy cargo pants. Her sneakers were the same color as her leotard. Her hair was blue that matched her lipstick. She had porcelain white skin that complemented her beauty perfectly.

The minute she realized what Krieg looked like she yelped and started to crawl backwards. Krieg sighed and stood up, which was a bad idea due to his towering height. She started to cower even more once he did that.

He sighed, again and said, "I will not hurt you."

"How do I know you wont?" Maya asked him.

"You don't." Krieg replied again.

He started to walk toward a light in the horizon.

"Wait!" Maya exclaimed.

She started to jog toward him and caught up, right as she tripped over a body. Krieg her and turned, right as she slammed into him. Normally this would due nothing, but since he was on ice he slipped and went backwards. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see Maya clutching him in a death grip.

"Are you ok?" Krieg asked

Maya opened her eyes a little and saw that he wasn't skinning her alive.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now can you get up please?" Maya spoke, with a dusting of pink on her face from feeling his chest.

"You are the one on top of me." Krieg deadpanned

The siren scrambled to get up and save herself from further embarrassment. They started to move forward. After about an hour of walking they came across an outcropping overlooking a small town. There they saw a very, very large group of bandits surrounding a man in chains and the apparent leader.

"Any last words Skag-lick?" The leader asked.

"Uh nope not that I can think of." Spoke the prisoner

"THEN DIE!" he cocked the hammer of a shiny revolver. As he was about to pull the trigger, the prisoner spoke up.

"OH I remembered my last words! Tell your mom her money is on the counter" He spoke with a smirk.

"THAT'S IT I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT QUICK! BUT NOW I AM GOING TO MAKE IT PAINFUL!" screamed the leader

The prisoner then let out a low laugh.

"WHAT IS SO GODDAMN FUNNY?"

"The fact you think I came alone." He spoke

Right as the leader was about to speak again, a shot rang out. The leader's head exploded. Another shot rang out and hit the chains binding the prisoner to the ground. He reacted instantly by lashing out and tackling the closest bandit and snapping his neck. He picked up the bandits shotgun and started hip firing into the crowd. The mysterious sniper got two more shots off before the bandits located their position. As the sniper ran down the hill he pulled out two SMGs and started shooting one of them the other one found its way to the prisoner. The prisoner ran out of shells and threw the shotgun like a javelin, which imbedded its barrel in one of the bigger bandit's face. He grabbed the SMG out of the air and started shooting at the bandits. He threw it and it hit one bandit in the throat, crushing his trachea. He lashed out and grabbed a psycho by the arm and swung him beating other bandits to death with their comrade. Just then a turret appeared in the middle of the group and started shooting at the bandits. A very large robot started hacking away at other ones.

There was a cry of "HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" and with that the familiar midget opened fire on the bandits.

A blade appeared as it bisected a bandit.

"I guess that's our queue" Krieg spoke

He started to run straight for the large group of bandits that remained.

"GRIND GRIND GRIND KILL KILL KILL!" he screamed, his psycho side coming you once more.

Maya activated her Phaselock and something strange happened. All nearby enemies got pulled toward her original victim.

"Wow. I love my powers." She spoke.

As they finished of the last of the bandits, they met in the center of the town.

"Thanks for the save." Spoke the sniper

"Pssssh I could have gotten 'em" spoke the prisoner, which got him an elbow to the ribs from the sniper.

"Introduce yourself dumbass." said the sniper, "My name is Jake"

"My name is Zen." the prisoner said.

The group all looked at each other.

Zen looked at the soldier and the midget. The soldier was about 6'0 and had a beanie with an eye patch. (Wetworker head) His jacket had a skull on the left arm. The jacket was a dark shade of brown. He had brown pants on with his SDU over his right hip. His left boot had a straight sheet of metal that had caution tape over it. His other one was a grey color.

The midget had on a light orange shirt. Under it was a white shirt. He had on a harness that held his SDU under each armpit. He wore blue jeans and had on cowboy boots under his jeans. He had spurs on the back of them. Both of them had a striking feature. The soldier held himself with the upmost respect. The midget had muscles on his muscles that sat on his muscles.

Jake looked at the lanky one and the other girl. The tall one had on a one-piece sneaking suit. It was black and had a blood red zero on the left side of his chest. He only had four digits surprisingly. His helmet was just a reflective visor that covered most of his head.

The girl was a lot younger than the rest of the group, bar himself and Zen. She had on black and white stockings, and a short skirt. She had on a sleeveless hoodie that was partially unzipped revealing a black shirt that had a white skull on it. She had her red hair in two pigtails on either side of her head. Her left arm was a metallic limb. She had on a tool belt with various things on it. She wore simple sneakers.

Krieg and Maya looked at the two newcomers. The sniper was about 6'5 and had dirty blond hair, which was uncombed. He had on a pair of reflective blue sunglasses so they couldn't see his eyes. He had on a black zip up hoodie. He had a black webbed belt. His belt buckle had a symbol on it. The emblem was a white silhouette of an eagle holding an axe in its right claw and a shotgun in its left claw. Around the eagle was two circles of barbwire the outer most ring was white while the inner one was red. The way the wings were spread made it appear to look kind of like eye sockets. (State of Decay emblem). His pants were black jeans that had tears here and there. He had on a pair of converse. They were black with a white star on them.

The prisoner was around 6'4 and had messy brown hair. It was tucked under a cap that was black and had the same symbol as Jake's belt on it. He had on a pair of glasses that had a little blood on them. His eyes were a dark green. He had a green zip up hoodie on. He also wore a belt with the same symbol as his hat on the belt buckle. His jeans were grey and had blood on them. He wore a pair of boots that were tucked under his pants.

"Amigos I like them! They know how to kill stuff!" Salvador spoke with much glee.

"We need all the help we can get. Hunting that Vault is going to be challenging." Axton said

"Vault?" Jake asked

"That's the reason we are here. Is to hunt the mythical Vault." Maya said

"So are you guys asking us to join your group?" Zen asked

"Ci amigo. We would very much like for you to join us!" Salvador said

They nodded and then a shriek ran through the town.

"The hell was that?" Zen asked cleaning out his ear

They turned and saw that a robot had run into the electrical gate someone had set up.

"Was that Claptrap" Gaige asked as the group walked over to the robot. They heard a thud and saw that Zen had tripped over the chains still attached to his legs. The group all started cracking up, except Zer0. Jake walked over and took the chains off of him. Zen started grumbling as he stood. They all ignored him as they walked over to the downed robot.

"What do we do now?" asked a dejected Gaige.

Right as she said that the gate swung open and an old English man came out.

"A pleasure to meet you, Vault Hunter. I am Sir Hammerlock"

They just stared at the man.

"Now, if you could hand me the robot's eye, please."

They did so and he jammed his hand into Claptrap's face.

"Well that was easy." Zen said

He stood up and walked over to a power generator and turned it on. The group then received side missions. They split up into pairs of two.

Zen and Jake would hunt down MidgeMong.

Salvador and Axton would clear the town of bullymongs.

Zer0 and Gaige would grab the shields.

Maya and Krieg would collect bullymong fur.

-With Maya and Krieg-

"So why is it when your in combat you're psycho-like, but when we are not you are normal?"

"I suffer from dual-personalities. One of them is a mass murdering psychopath, and the other is I."

"That explains a lot"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came a scream from the distance.

"What was that?" Maya asked

"I have no clue." He responded

-With Zer0 and Gaige-

They were currently riding up an elevator that Gaige had to fix up because Claptrap had tried to have sex with it. Once they started to go up it Gaige broke the silence.

"Are you a guy?"

Zer0 nearly fell over at the stupidity of the question.

"Yes I am a guy./ Is it not that obvious?/ I have no breasts." Zer0 said with a '…' over his visor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came a scream from the distance.

"What was that?"

"I do not know." Replied Zer0

-With Salvador and Axton-

"These bullymongs are very easy to kill!" Salvador exclaimed killing three more.

"Yes they are." Axton said killing some of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came a scream from the distance.

"What was that?" Axton asked

"I dunno"

-With Zen and Jake-

They were currently walking to the waypoint. Killing all of the things that came into their path.

"This is really easy." Said a sad Zen killing another bullymong by kicking it in the face.

"I agree I thought this would be harder." Jake said shooting one in the face.

They came into the town still killing all of the bandits no problem. They went up some stairs and looked around. They spotted a door and walked toward it. Once they reached it the doors flew open and a very large bullymong came out with a midget sitting on its back shooting two shotguns. The bullymong swung and hit Zen sending him into a wall.

Jake opened fire on the bullymong. He managed to inflict some damage on it before it closed the distance between them. It swung and Jake ducked under it. Zen came flying out of the wall. He picked up a dropped buzz-axe and threw it at MidgeMong. It nailed him in the arm crippling it. Zen picked up a chunk of wood and swung. He hit MidgeMong in the face with a crack. This entire time the midget was shooting at them. He finally broke Zen's shield, right as a round entered his face.

"I call that shot 'interfacer'. Get it cause it enters your face?" Jake asked

"Boo!" Zen called out

"Shut up!"

The bullymong swung again and knocked Zen into Jake causing them both to fall off the upper floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zen screamed, "This water is freezing!"

"Don't be a little girl!" Jake called out seemingly used to it already.

The bullymong landed in the water and punched Zen again.

"PUNCH HIM FOR ONCE!" Zen called

Seemingly ignoring Jake, it charged at Zen.

"OH COME ON!" he yelled

The bullymong swung and Zen ducked under it swinging his own fist. The fist made contact with the chest and both of the combatants slid backwards.

"Ow my hand hurts now." Complained Zen

"Duck!" Jake called out and right as Zen ducked a shot rang out. The bullet passed straight through its tiny little head.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Zen asked

"Didn't have a shot."

He groaned and they made their way back to the group. Once the made it back to the small town they saw that everyone was in different outfits. May had the same cargo pants on but instead of her leotard she had a deep blue turtleneck. Over it she wore a dark blue leather jacket. On her head was a blue cap and she wore light blue reflective sunglasses and over her ears she wore yellow earmuffs. (Trigger Pull head)

Gaige had traded her stockings and skirt she had on for a pair of black jeans and had on a fuzzy winter hat. She wore a proud smirk on her face. (Furry Ferocity head)

Zer0 had a tall collar and a pure white mask with a grey zero on it. (Nihilism head) But his outfit was the same as before.

Instead of Krieg's prisoner orange prison pants he now had pitch-black pants on. Instead of his gas mask he had on a black cowboy hat with some bullets on it, and on his face was a worn and torn black bandanna. ("Reach for the skis" head)

Salvador had put a cowboy hat with a feather it on (The beard with no name head except with his normal beard.), and threw a brown duster coat on.

Axton had taken off his beanie and eye patch. And in its place was a bandanna that was two colors, left was black and the right was a light green. It split right down the middle. On the middle was a snow-white skull. His hair had grown into dreadlocks and on the middle one was a medallion. He had also grown a beard somehow. (Advanced warfare + Scurvy dog skin and head.)

"How did you guys do that?" asked Jake

"There is a quick change station over there." Maya said pointing, and as soon as she said that the two sprinted over to it.

Jake was first, when he was done, all that had changed was the fact he had orange sunglasses now.

Zen shrugged and walked up to the station and changed his hoodie color, green to red. They all started to move toward Claptrap who was starting down a hill when Jack spoke up.

"Hey! How— ah, these pretzels suck… So, how's you day been buddy? We haven't really talked much since I left you for dead. Hey you think you'll freeze to death out there? Nah, probably not. The bandits will get you first. My day? It's been pretty good. Just bought a pony made of diamonds, heh, yeah! Because I'm rich. So, you know. That's cool. 'Kay-bye."

They ignored his ranting in favor walking down the hill. As they made it to the bottom a bullet impacted right by Jake's face.

"Get to cover!"

They all took cover behind some steel. A sea of bullets started impacting all around them.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE SO MANY?" Zen called out

Jake shrugged and popped out of cover shooting at one's head.

"BOOM COLLATERAL!" he called out.

Zen realized something, "JAKE GIVE ME MY STUFF!"

Jake realizing it too, reached into his SDU and pulled out a black rod, and then a metal recurved bow. He threw them to Zen as he shot another bandit in the face. Zen picked up the bow and slid it onto his back with the string going across his chest. He gripped the black rod as it extended into a very large scythe.

"HEY KRIEG, I BET I CA KILL MORE!" he called trying to get the psycho into gear. It seemed to work.

"NO YOU ARE WRONG KNIGHT OF THE MEAT TABLE! THIS MEAT BAG WILL UN-ALIVE MORE THAN YOU!"

With that they both vaulted the cover to find about thirty bandits. Krieg ran up to one and screamed, "TAG YOU'RE IT"

Then proceeded to cut him in half. Zen saw that he had gained the lead and then cut one in half diagonally, he used the momentum and cut another in half at the waist. This continued for about five minutes. By the end both of the melee users were drenched in blood.

"15 SKIN PARACITES DOWN THE DRAIN." Krieg screamed, still in his battle high.

"Damn, 14" Zen said depressed.

"Never thought I would be happy about killing that many people." Krieg's non-violent half said.

"GOOD JOB MINION! NOW FOLLOW ME!" Claptrap called as he drove forward.

They killed some bandits further up and they walked across the bridge.

"I'm rackin' my brain trying to think of a name for that diamond pony I bought. I was gonna name it in honor of you, but that just feels immature. Maybe...'Butt Stallion'? Nah, that's even worse. I'll give it some more thought." Jack said and they managed two steps before he called back, "I should probably clarify - the diamond horse I've been telling you about? It's not a sculpture, or anything. It's a living horse that actually happens to be made of - actually; I'll just go get her. Butt Stallion! Say hello. (A horse whinnies in the background.) Butt Stallion says hello"

They paid no attention to him as they dropped down onto the ground.

"AHHHHH! It's Boom Bewm!" Claptrap called as he hid behind a steel pillar.

An explosion sent the group in all directions, and Zen straight into a wall.

"AH YOU ASSHOLE!" he called out as he pried himself from the wall.

He pulled himself out just in time to see the huge gun face him. He rolled out of the way, just as the wall where he just was exploded. He threw his scythe as the ground exploded in front of him. Jake and Zer0 took advantage of this and started sniping at Boom and Big Bertha. Gaige and Maya started using elemental SMGs on it. Salvador and Axton were using assault rifles. Axton threw his turret out and it started shooting at the cannon. Krieg was fighting Bewm when Zen flew into Bewm knocking the midget out.

"Asshole!" he cursed talking about Boom.

Krieg cut off Bewm's head then threw it at Boom.

"BEWM!" he called out.

He pushed a button and the cannon started shooting even faster. Zen saw this and picked up Bewm's body. He threw it and lodged it in one of the barrels. When the cannon fired from that barrel it jammed and exploded. Boom went flying into the sky and disappeared in a sparkle.

"Damn, he went to infinity and beyond." Zen said in awe.

They ignored his idiotic remark and kept going. They came up to a locked gate and the sighed.

"How do we get it open."

"Move it!"

"We can't just move it."

"NO, MOVE IT!"

The turned and saw that Zen was crouched down with a very large rocket launcher on his shoulder. The all ran out of the way except Claptrap who was turned around. Zen fired and then Claptrap went flying into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he sailed through the air.

"Where did you get that rocket launcher?" asked Jake

"What are you talking about?"

"The giant… It's gone."

They all looked over to Zen to see him standing there like nothing happened. He shrugged and kept walking he walked forward and proceeded to kill most of the bandits. By the time the group caught up to the prisoner he had already rescued Claptrap and made it to the top. He was standing there staring into space.

"Hey man you ok?" Jake asked concerned. This seemed to snap Zen out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about how I got in this whole ordeal."

"All over a bowl of Ramen right?"

"Heh yep all over a bowl of ramen."

They laughed and caught up to the group who had walked up to an ammo vending machine. They looked back at them curiously, and Maya asked, "What took you guys."

"Just talking." Jake responded

"Oh well you made it just in time."

They nodded and walked to the drop off. They all fell down onto the main deck of the ship. Suddenly fire shot up and the ship started to shake. They all looked over and saw there was an elephant of a man charging at them. He swung with an anchor hitting Salvador and throwing him into the wall, he didn't get back up. The kicked out and his meaty foot hit both Axton and Zer0 sending them into another wall, they didn't rise either. He lashed out with his anchor again hitting Gaige. She went flying over to a make shift wall. He punched with a vicious right hook and nailed Krieg in the back. Flynt originally was aiming for Maya but Krieg saw this and moved into the way of the blow. He propelled Krieg into Maya sending them both hurtling off the side of the ship.

Zen pushed Jake out of the way after the initial shock wore off. Just in time to the anchor fell like a meteor, completely disintegrating all the bones in Zen's right arm.

"AHHHHH!" came his blood-curdling scream. Before either Flynt or Jake could react Zen spun with a kick and sent the massive man stumbling backwards a few feet. When Flynt looked at the man whose arm he just turned to paste, he had to take a step back at the intensity of the glare.

Zen was trying to glare Flynt to death. He charged suddenly, and slid down then kicked Flynt's legs out from under him. The massive man fell with a huge rumble. Zen stood and was about to continue his attack but the anchor came again struck him in the chest sending him flying into a wall. Jake pulled out his sniper and started shooting at Flynt, going for headshots. Flynt turned and charged at him. He knocked the sniper out of his hand and was about to smash in his skull when an arrow impacted his helmet sending it off of his head. The giant turned and saw Zen holding the bow in a death grip with his left hand and holding another knocked arrow in his mouth. He let go of the arrow and it flew at superhuman speeds and impacted his chest. It embedded itself into his armor. Flynt picked up the disorientated sniper and threw him at Zen. They collided and Flynt was about to continue his assault when he went flying backwards. He looked up and saw that where he was previously was a pillar of metal! Flynt looked over to the two crippled fighters and saw that Jake had his hands on the ground with arcs of electricity around them.

(BOOM Alchemy)

Zen looked up and threw his arm up and the air around Flynt seemed to cool. Out of nowhere ice spikes shot down from the area and impaled Flynt and at the same time, metal spikes shot up from the ground and impaled him as well. Both Zen and Jake had blood dripping from their noses. They looked at one another and high-fived, before passing out.

Krieg and Maya both made it back up to the area and looked in shock. The spikes had remained there impaling the large bandit. They looked around and saw that Zer0, Axton, Salvador, and Gaige had started to stir from their brief nap.

"What hit me, a train?" asked Axton

"Close." Spoke Zer0

They looked over and saw the two unconscious young men. They saw that Zen's arm was a total mess. Blood was everywhere, and it was bent at an awkward ankle.

"He needs immediate attention, look his skin is becoming pale." Axton said as he jogged over to him. He grabbed Zen's arm and put it in a splint of metal scraps he had the others retrieve. They gently picked them up and carried them over to Claptraps ship.

By the time the two woke up they were arriving in Sanctuary.

"They are waking up!" exclaimed Salvador

"Jake, where are—AGH!" Zen had started but got cur off by putting weight on his right arm.

"Don't move your arm! It was completely obliterated!" Maya scolded.

"I remember now." Jake said the events from earlier coming back to him.

The car they were in came to a stop in front of a massive wall and gate. They all got out wand walked toward the city, or in Zen and Jake's case limped. Once they reached the center of the town they walked into the HQ. They had just received notification that the Firehawk captured Roland. They all started out for the car when they realized Zen was in no condition to fight.

"Zen you have to stay back here because of your arm."

"Nah it's good I can still shoot." He replied trying to keep going.

"No you have to stay here." Said Maya

Before anyone could say anything Tannis came up the stairs holding a cybernetic arm.

Why? Because she needed to, to advance the plot and stuff.

She put it down and walked away. They just stared at the spot in confusion.

"What?" Zen asked

Jake walked over to the arm and picked it up. He came back over and grabbed Zen's arm and focused. They both started to glow. Zen started to scream in pure agony. His arm was being deconstructed piece by piece. Once that was over Zen was standing there panting. He swiped the sweat from his face, with his right hand! He looked at it and just stared. He flexed his hand and asked, "How is it possible for my hand to move?"

"I wired it into your nerve system." Jake said in a 'the sky is blue' tone.

"How?" Gaige asked, for she had to do trial and error before she finally got it right. Even still controls clunky.

"When I started to take apart your old arm the nerves were still intact so I wired them into the arm so you can move it like it is your own." Jake explained.

They talked for a little longer then they decided to head out to go save Roland.

Done. So yeah it's a re-write cause I felt like it. The original will stay up, but will not be updated. Lots different in store for this one! Expect the following

Explosions

More explosions and finally

Better quality/ longer chapters.

Sorry bout that re-upload as when I originally submitted it cut off part of the end.

And I apologize for the lack of updates I was having laptop problems/ really bad writers block, but I am back and working on chapter two!

So please review and such and you will get a warm fuzzy feeling inside of you.


	2. Dam it!

They arrived in Frostburn Canyon around dusk. They started forward when a group of bandits ran past them, chased by another group of bandits. The group shot at the bandits; they stood no chance against the hail of bullets. They walked forward and saw a dead bandit nailed to a board with his right arm pointing to the right.

"That's weird - the Bloodshot bandit clan seems to be attacking the Firehawk's lair. They've probably left landmarks for their reinforcements - those should lead you to the Firehawk. That, or just...follow the screaming." Angel spoke through her link.

"Charming." Jake spoke, he then said, "Lets keep going."

"Hold on guys I'm getting something big from over there." Zen said pointing off in the other direction.

"Lets split up."

"Zen, Jake, Maya and Krieg will go after the blip, and Me, Gaige, Salvador and Zer0 will continue on. Once you finish up there meet us at the waypoint I just set. Understood?" Axton said, his military side taking over again.

"Yes sir!" they all said and left in their respective direction.

With Zen and company

"It came from just over—Holy crap that is a huge Spiderant!" Maya exclaimed

Indeed it was for standing there was Scorch the giant fiery Spiderant. Kneeling in front of him was a group of bandits, apparently worshipping him. The Spiderant sent out a fiery pulse that ran across the ground as fast as a jaguar. It hit the bandits and incinerated them upon contact. It turned its attention to the group and launched itself at them.

"SCATTER!" Someone screamed out

They all jumped out of the way as it impacted right where they just were standing.

Zen spun around and started shooting at it. Scorch spat out a fireball and hit him in the chest.

With Axton and company

They walked past another pinned sign and up some stairs. They saw a huge psycho drop down. They started shooting at it. Salvador, being the genius that he is pulls out two huge rocket launchers and fires. It evaporates the psycho and they keep moving they made it down to the clearing where the waypoint they set was. When they got there, it was empty besides the few enemies there was.

"Where are they?" Salvador asked

"I don't know. Maybe they got stuck, or something." Gaige said

They saw a group of enemies start running at them, when a huge Spiderant body crushed them.

"THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME DROP MY LOLLIPOP!" Krieg screamed at the body

The rest of Krieg's group showed up, looking more or less beat up. Maya had a few cuts and burns, Krieg had cuts and burns all over his arms, and Jake had a gash going down his face that continued onto his glasses leaving a scratch. Zen was by far in the worst condition. He had small and insignificant burns and cuts, but had a huge burn across his chest and a gash going down his face, mirroring Jake's except going under his glasses.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Gaige

"I hate spiderants." Jake said simply

"Ditto" Zen said

They kept going and started to enter a cave, when another mutant psycho came from around the corner.

"I got this, I found a new toy!" Maya said, surprisingly being a little more violent.

She pulled out a blue Maliwan SMG that had yellow stripes going down it. It had a fore grip on it. She opened fire and the minute the bullet made contact with the psycho, he started to erupt in flames starting to melt the psycho almost instantaneously.

"Damn what the hell is that thing?" Gaige asked over his dying screams

"It's called the 'Hellfire' and it is a one of a kind SMG from Maliwan." Maya explained

"Fancy" Zen said as he kicked the partially melted skeleton of the psycho.

They kept going and they saw a pipe sticking out of a wall.

"I'd watch out for that." Said Jake wary of any traps the Firehawk may have set up.

They saw another psycho charging at them. The minute he stepped in front of the pipe, fire shot out of it at a speed thought impossible for fire to travel at. It hit the psycho and completely melted his upper body.

"Told ya" Jake said

They kept going, avoiding any traps along the way. When they made it to a huge door that was partially open, they saw there was an ammo dispenser up ahead. They picked up their speed and all bought ammo. They walked forward and saw some huge bandits shooting at something. There was an explosion of purple in between them. When the light died down there stood a women who was about 5'11 and had orange-red hair. She was wearing a brown jacket with an orange under shirt. She had brown pants on that had a tear in the left leg that showed her siren tattoos to the entire world. She wore simple shoes. All of her clothes were a darker shade than what they were originally due to blood and dirt.

"Sup." Was all that she said, before she collapsed.

The group all jogged over to the woman to see if she was all right.

"Howyadoin'. The bandits call me the Firehawk, but the name's Lilith. I'm with the Raiders, like you - I keep the bandits in line so Roland can focus on taking down Jack. Anyway, long story, lots of internal bleeding." She said woozily

"Can you grab me some Eridium from my strong box over there?" Lilith asked after Jake helped her up.

Zen walked over to the strong box and tried opening it, when it didn't budge.

"Lilith how do I open it?" Zen called out to her.

"Just push the green button!" She replied

"I tried that it is not working!"

They would have continued to bicker if not for the explosion above Zen.

"Shit, the Bloodshots are attacking, and I'm in no condition to fight!" Lilith cursed

"Jake catch!" Zen called, throwing the strongbox over to him.

He caught it and grabbed Lilith leading her to cover. He gave her the box and took cover with his sniper taking shots at the attacking bandits.

"Axton throw out your turret!" Zen called

He did so and the turret unfolded showing off its brand new model, which consisted of a larger ammo box, meaning it could stay out longer. It also had a longer barrel, meaning it had much more velocity. It opened fire on some marauders, tearing them to pieces. Salvador pulled out two Vladof Spiniguns mowing down bandits left and right. Zer0 disappeared and then a bandit was sliced in half, but his hologram did not disappear instead it reappeared where he killed the bandit.

Gaige made the motion to summon Death trap and out came a modified Death trap. It had a minigun installed on its right shoulder; it also had digistruct claws. The gun started up and started to mow down bandits. It sliced through bandits like they were wet tissue paper. Maya Phaselocked an enemy drawing in more, right as they made contact, it exploded in cloud of electricity, acid, and slag.

It was an all out battle that was in the bandit's favor, due to the sheer numbers alone, just to protect Lilith while she opened the box. Zen pulled out two pistols, and opened fire on the bandits.

Krieg sprinted into the fray and started to spin with his axe in his hands. It was a tornado of death. He and Zen started to get pushed back, and Salvador saw this.

"OVER HERE PENDAJOS!" The midget screamed flipping the bandits off.

They all focused on him, and he took all of their bullets like it was the wind hitting him. Zen finally catching a breather focused on his hand. A round ball appeared, he threw it and it landed right in the middle of the group. When it made contact with the ground it exploded in a huge dome of ice, trapping all of the bandits inside.

"All right!" Zen exclaimed wiping the blood from both of his nostrils.

A huge crack appeared in the dome, startling the Vault hunters.

"OH COME ON!" Axton yelled as the wall broke revealing a very large bandit with a spiked shield. He then swung his shield making the hole in the wall bigger.

Jake reacted by clapping his hands then slamming his hands onto the ground, spikes shot out of the ground and started impaling bandits.

He wiped a bit of blood from his nose and said, "Hell yeah."

They all heard another explosion and out came an even bigger bandit. He stood around 8'3 and held a giant sword and shield.

"Jesus Christ!" Axton exclaimed

As he took a step forward the ground shook. They heard the sound of something opening; they turned and saw that Lilith had opened the box. She grabbed the Eridium and it absorbed into her skin. She disappeared from view and reappeared behind the giant. When she appeared an explosion rippled throughout the surrounding area. The giant was sent sailing toward the group. He went flying over them and hit the wall and dropped to his death.

"Thanks for that." Axton said

"No problem, killer." Lilith said adding the nickname almost as an afterthought.

"Before the Bloodshots grabbed him, Roland was getting intel on the Vault, and what Jack plans to do with it. You have to find him. I gotta head back to Sanctuary, keep the city in one piece while Roland's away. But first, I'm gonna teleport you into the Bloodshot Stronghold - that's where they're keeping Roland. You'll catch 'em by surprise and have a real advantage. It'll be great. Hold still."

She tried to teleport them, but they ended up being moved like ten feet.

"...I just moved you, like, ten feet, didn't I? Sorry. I'm still getting used to this. Reminds me, though - Bloodshot Stronghold is full of real tough customers - you might wanna train a bit before you take 'em on." She said " Where are the other two?"

They looked around, but couldn't find Zen or Jake.

"Uh guys why am I in Lynchwood?" Zen asked

"Speak for yourself I'm in the… Caustic Caverns. I think I'm under Sanctuary." Jake said

"Uh yeah sorry bout that." Lilith said

"I'm fine there is a door separating me from anything there is down here." Jake spoke

"Guys, the Sheriff is staring me down." Zen spoke

"Bandit lay down your weapons and come peacefully, or you can fight back and I will kill ya. There is always that option." Spoke the Sheriff through Zen's ECHO

With Zen

There was a showdown going on. On one side was the Sheriff and her posse of about twenty men. On the other side was Zen and a tumbleweed that was next to him.

"So what will it be bandit?" the Sheriff asked

"How about… BOOT TO THE FACE!" he asked as he threw a random boot at the Sheriff's face. It made contact with a crunch, signaling a broken nose.

"AGH you asshole!" she yelled but by the time she had moved her hand out of the way, the tumbleweed and him were gone.

"Why did he take the tumbleweed?" One of the deputies asked

With Zen, again

He sighed as he walked off the train after about a five-hour ride, and into the dust.

"Why did I grab the Tumbleweed?"

"Cause I am Roberto the super spy" said the tumbleweed

"…Did you just talk?"

"Nope, you are just going insane."

"Oh, that's fine." Zen said as he walked to the nearest Catch a ride, a shotgun in one hand and Roberto in the other. Zen spawned in a car and started driving wit Roberto sitting in the gunner seat.

"So what do you do for a living Roberto?" Zen asked, seemingly okay with the fact he was insane.

"I work for Jakobs and I was a spy that was assigned to spy on Lynchwood."

"So you really are a spy? That's-" Zen started but was interrupted by another car crashing into him. Zen looked over and saw that it was Salvador, who couldn't see over the wheel.

"Sal?" Zen asked

"Amigo?" The Gunzerker asked

"Yup that's me. Now can you please stop ramming me into a wall?"

"Oh sorry!" he called out and took his foot off of the gas.

"Salvador where are you?" Zer0 asked over the ECHO

"I found Amigo Zen!" he called back

"That's good we thought you had died when your ECHO cut off." Krieg said

"Where are you guys?"

"In Ellie's junkyard." Maya responded

"Who?"

"Oh Scooter's sister." Axton explained

"Is Jake there?"

"Just got here. Why?" Jake responded

"Remember the lady from Eden-13 saying I would go insane, by coming in contact with the law?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She was right. I'll explain when I get there."

Him and Sal drove to the Junkyard and then climbed out, Zen of course grabbed Roberto.

"So when my ECHO went out I threw a boot at the Sheriff grabbed the tumbleweed and ran. When I got off of the train I realized that I had grabbed the tumbleweed, then I asked why I did. Not expecting an answer I was surprised when the tumbleweed did do just that. He explained that I was going insane."

"Damn you get all the fun." Jake said depressingly.

They ignored the two obviously insane members and handed in all the parts needed for the huge truck that they were building. Once that was finished they all climbed into two trucks. Jake and Zen in one and everyone else in the other. They started driving and reached a very long bridge that reached all the way to Three Horns. After about three hours of driving the reached the entrance of the dam.

Lilith came over the ECHO and said, "Drive up and honk your horn. They should let you in now that your ride looks all Bloodshot-y."

"I gotchu." Zen said

They honked and the gate lowered, before anyone could react Zen fired a saw blade cutting through the chain holding up the gate. It collapsed and Jake floored it, smashing into some bandits and swerving to give Zen the best shot. He fired again cutting through a couple bandits like they were nothing. While all that was happening the other Vault Hunters were just staring in shock at the efficiency of the two.

"Just like shooting bandits in a barrel!" Zen called

The original six Vault Hunters finally moved after what seemed like forever when the Ice user came running up to them and said, "Lets go get some blood on our boots!"

They all got out and ran over to a giant drawbridge. A huge Nomad dropped down and he had three midgets tied to his huge shield. Their HUDs said he was called 'Bad Maw'.

Krieg ran up to him and cut the ropes holding the three midgets to the shield, right before he punched Krieg away. Jake exploited this and fired at the hole in his shield. Bad maw took some damage before he started shooting back a Jake. Zen ran in front of Jake and his shield ate his bullets like they were nothing. The psychopathic prisoner turned back to Big Maw and charged him. He threw a punch and Bad Maw blocked it with his shield.

"ROBOCOP MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Knowing that Krieg was talking about him, Zen jumped out of the way as Krieg came down from on top of the building cleaving Bad Maw's arm clean off.

"ARGHH" Bad Maw screamed

Zen charged at Bad Maw with his Scythe in his hands. He swung and stabbed Bad Maw's gun and ripped it from his hands.

"BATTER UP!" Zen called

He swung his scythe but his blade was not facing him, instead the blade was facing backwards. The back of the shaft hit Bad Maw in the face sending him flying backwards into the bridge. He bounced off of it and flew back to the ground, but by that time Jake had ran up underneath him and fired his SMG upwards causing Bad Maw to be suspended in the air for a little longer.

Bad Maw hit the ground; the group could tell he was barley alive.

Krieg called out, "LAST ONE TO THE SHORT BUS IS A LOSER!"

Krieg started running and jumped off of a rock and landed on Bad Maw's head, reducing it to paste.

"Oh, YOUR ON!" Zen yelled chasing after him.

Jake grinned and started sprinting after them calling out behind him, "LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS ARE THE LOSERS!"

The rest of the group ignored them and walked at a normal pace into the bloodshot stronghold.

They followed the trail of destruction, following after the three members. When they reached a little pool of spiraling water with a giant chunk of ice sticking into the wall. Next to it was a giant spike of metal that had impaled a very large bandit and lying next to them was a bandit, missing his head, due to Krieg they were guessing.

"Holy dolphin with a laser gun, Batman!" called out a voice that they were assuming belonged to Jake.

They jogged up a ramp and saw that the three Vault Hunters were pinned down b a large bandit wielding an equally large rocket launcher.

They were about to act when they saw Zen bolt out of cover. He ran toward a dead bandit and rolled over him, grabbing his metal shield in the process. Zen slammed it down and blocked the next volley of rockets from the bandit.

Jake used this time to run up beside Zen and said to him, "Cover me!"

Zen nodded and pooped up from the shield and fired his assault rifle chipping away at the bandit's shield. The bandit turned to Zen and was about to fire when the rest of the Vault Hunters started firing, excluding Jake.

The Alchemist ran up and slid up to a wall and slammed his hands into it. Lightning shot from the point of contact. Then part of the roof shot down like a rocket, completely turning the bandit to a puddle.

Jake stood and wiped the blood from his nose as the rest of the group caught up.

"Now that was, smashing!" Zen joked. Causing everyone else to groan.

They sighed and walked forward past the newly formed pillar.

"Hey it wasn't that bad was it?" Zen called after them.

They proceeded for a little while, killing the occasional bandit.

"Huh, for a bandit stronghold there aren't many bandits." Stated Axton

"I know. I got a bad feeling 'bout this." Zen said looking around, slowly reaching for his SDU unit on his thigh.

The got to the holding cells and walked around looking for the right one. They searched all of them until they came across one that was secluded from the rest of them. They walked up to it and saw a black man lying on the bed. He stood at around 6'0 and was wearing a pinstripe shirt with the left sleeve rolled up revealing a skull tattoo on his arm.

A gauntlet holding spare ammo, in pouches across it, covered his right arm. He wore camouflaged pants and boots, with a piece of armor covering his right ankle. His SDU was strapped across his chest.

"Vault hunter! It's an honor to finally meet you in person." He said as he stood up, apparently having heard the group coming.

The wall behind him exploded and a BUL loader came rushing through the wall and plowed into Roland sending him into the bars behind him.

"This'll just take a second." Roland stated calmly as he stood.

A GUN loader came forward and Roland grabbed his arm and ripped it off and shot the remaining loaders with it.

"Well - that's that. Now, let's see about getting out of here—" He had started to say before he was caught by a huge constructer dubbed 'W4R-D3N' in a beam that sucked him back and into a cage made of the same beam like thing.

Before The Leader of the Crimson Raiders could say something the constructer sped off.

Salvador reacted instantly, by shooting the cell lock and kicking it open.

"Lets move, Amigos!"

"DON'T WORRY FAIR DAMSEL I, SIR LANCELOT, KNIGHT OF THE RAD TABLE SHALL SAVE YOU!" Krieg shouted in pure joy as he sprinted out the hole in the wall.

"COME, MY FAITHFUL COMPANIONS WE MUST HURRY!" he called behind him.

The group just stood there for a second before Zen and Jake chuckled and ran after him.

"You heard him let's go!" Jake said

They caught up with the three atop a staircase, in front of some vending machines.

Jake was buying some health.

Zen was buying ammo for his revolver.

Krieg was, well he was sitting atop a pile of bodies petting a shotgun.

"I have been expecting you." He stated calmly

Before any of them could say anything else an explosion blew up the ammo machine sending Zen backwards. Unfortunately he tried grabbing Jake to stop himself, and ended up pulling Jake with him, into Krieg and down the staircase.

"AW COME ON!" Zen shrieked as he fell down the stairs.

"Who shot that rocket?" Jake asked as he pushed Zen off of him.

The group looked over to see a Hyperion Constructer, seemingly cooling down from firing something large.

"Oh I am going to turn that fucking tin can into a pile of scraps." Zen grumbled as he tried to sit up only to fail, due to the two people lying on top of him.

"I got this. I have been experimenting with DT!" Gaige said smugly.

She summed the large robot and it proceeded to fly towards the giant robot and then did something surprising, it clapped.

The second the two giant metal hands hit each other a large blast of pressure tore through the shell and internals of the constructer.

"Thatta boy, Deathtrap!" she called to it.

"Target eliminated, your Mechromancerness." Spoke the giant floating machine.

"Umm, what did he just call you?" Zen asked as he stood up.

"Pssssh, I don't know what you are talking 'bout." Deflected Gaige

"Look, if you bandits are done making small talk I would like for you to meet a new friend of mine." Handsome Jack suddenly spoke through the ECHO.

A large pod shot down from the space station. It impacted the dam and made the entire structure shudder under the force. A figure walked out from the wreckage, once he got out of the smoke, the group had a look of shock on their faces.

For stood in front of them was a man around the age of 50, was there guess due to the graying hair. He wore bloody medical clothes with a surgical mask that strangely had a mustache on the outside of it. Atop his head was a glass jar with a brain sitting in it. It had a small radar dish attached to it.

"Oh come on am I really alive again, for the third time?" Groaned the man

"You like it? You see I was digging around in the records when I stumbled upon something interesting. Around five or so years ago, your dear Claptrap tried to stage a revolution. Yadda, yadda, yadda… Your buddies stopped him, reset him, and took him away and that was the end. Or so they thought, cause the former head of Hyperion got his hands on the device Claptrap used to bring former bosses back to life. Unfortunately we are still missing key parts, but there were some left over devices. One body snatching spree later and we found some old friends of you Crimson Raiders. Let's see we got here, Ned, Sledge, Skagzilla... Oh that will spoil all the surprises I have for you in the future." Jack spoke arrogantly.

When he got no response became frustrated

"Hello!? You know it's rude to ignore someone when the are talking!" He ranted

"Uh they all fell asleep." Ned spoke

"HEY ASSCLOWNS WAKE UP!" Jack roared through the microphone.

The eight Vault Hunters jumped at his sudden increase in volume.

"Ugh, that was almost as boring as High School math classes." Jake complained with everyone nodding in agreement.

Before anyone else said anything, a bullet tore through Zen's right shoulder.

"AGH! Bitch! I wasn't paying attention, redo!"

"There are no redoes." Ned spoke as he raised his gun again.

The group of Hunters opened fire on the re-re-animated zombie man. The bullets tore through him like he was made of wet tissue paper. Unaffected by the bullets he continued to fire at the group.

Taking cover Axton called out to his fellow Vault Hunters, "He is unfazed by the rounds! Is that even fair?"

"I don't know but I am going to get even with him for that unfair shot!" The Ice user called back.

Zen vaulted the cover and sprinted for Ned under a rain of constant, he slid and slammed his hands onto the ground, causing large walls of ice to rise and grow large spikes on them. They flew forward and crushed Ned in between them.

"That was anticlimactic." The Blonde Alchemist said

"Yeah I guess-"

The walls started to shake and out shot a grotesque looking arm, it looked like it was made out organs and other human body parts. The rest of the walls shook and finally broke apart revealing the new form of Ned. He looked like he was stuck in a wood chipper and super glued back together along with the parts of five others.

"HOLY F*#KING SHIT!" Zer0 exclaimed

They all looked over to him in shock.

"What?"

Zen went flying past the entire group and off the side of the dam.

"ZEN! SONOFABITCH!"

They turned back to Ned and started shooting at him with everything they had. Jake pulled out a rocket launcher and fired three rockets in rapid succession. A large cloud of dust rose up from the blast zone. Everyone stopped shooting to see if there was any movement.

"Did we get him?" Gaige asked

A hand shot out of the cloud and was about to impale Maya when it got cut off.

"DON'T TOUCH PRETTY LADY OR YOU GET THE HOSE AGAIN!" screamed Krieg.

He started running towards Ned and ducked under a swipe from his recently regenerated arm and swung again. The saw blade cut through Ned and kept going, Ned completely ignored the injury and swung his arm again throwing Krieg flying back. Jake glanced back at the part of the railing Zen went through and saw his scythe sitting there. He ran over and grabbed it spinning it like he used it for years.

He looked up and saw that the group was getting completely destroyed. He looked to his right and saw that there was a building that led behind Ned. He ran up to it, climbed it and ran behind Ned.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Ned turned his head only to meet a boot to his face. His head snapped to the right and then felt a blade enter his chest, then travel up and split his entire upper body.

Jake landed and sighed in relief.

"Finally, god that sucked." Jake sighed in relief

"Uh, Jake turn around."

Jake turned and tried to block with Zen's scythe only for it to snap in half and then sent flying, with him going straight into a wall.

Axton taking advantage of his enemies' distraction ran up and tagged a sticky grenade to his head.

"Boom." He said as he walked away from the explosion lighting a cigarette in the process.

Gaige had stars in her eyes by the end of it.

"OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS AWESOME!" She exclaimed

"Let's go we still have to save Roland." Jake said.

I am back, so yeah. I have a poll on my profile, it is asking whether Zen should be with the Sheriff or stay with the original pairing of Angel.

Cause I had an idea pop into my head that it would make a good pairing. Yes I know she is Jack's girlfriend but I have a plan for that if she wins.

Leave a review below with suggestions and ideas!

May the Gods of Explosives be with you!


	3. Vault Hunters meet Tiny Tina

With Zen

Zen sighed as he flew towards the ground at a rapid rate.

"Stupid Zombie things." He complained

"I should probably save myself now."

He flipped to where he was facing the rapidly approaching ground and threw his hands out. A ramp appeared, as Zen landed and started sliding down it. He made it curve back toward the Dam. He launched toward and in mid-air he formed two rock-climbing axes. He slammed into the wall and stabbed into with his axes.

"Oh, this is gonna suck." He complained as he started his long climb up.

-10 minutes later-

Zen had climbed up to the very top and pulled himself up, then flopped down to his back.

"I… Hate… Heights." He said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

He stood, looked around and set out for his destination, when an explosion happened behind him.

"I knew where I was going." Zen said as he stared directly at the readers.

"Oh don't give me that look!"

"OK! Fine I didn't know. Now can I get back to my quest of awesomeness?"

He turned and started walking toward the rising smoke. He reached a door that was shut tight, but he could hear gunfire from behind it.

"Don't worry guys, I will save ya!" He called out to the group.

He gripped a small hole in the door and started lifting with his robotic arm. After it wouldn't budge he sighed and then used both hands and tried again.

"OH COME ON!" he cried out.

He kicked the door and suddenly, the door flew up.

"Wow, um, ok."

He ran into the ring and saw that a Badass Loader pinned down the group.

"I got this!" Zen said as he ran toward the giant robot and picked it up, showing how strong he really was.

He turned and threw it off the dam; he then turned his attention to the constructor who was about to be picked up by a Hyperion ship. He pulled his climbers axe from his back and ran at the bot. He leaped into the air and stabbed the axe into the robot right as the ship picked it up with a magnetic crane. He was pulled into the ship with the Constructer.

"Uh, amigos you think he is ok?" Salvador asked after about five minutes of silence.

The group heard a noise and looked up to see a giant ice spike sticking out of the hull.

"Ha-ha, yup he is just fine." Jake said as he tried to fix Zen's scythe.

Another explosion rocked the area, everyone looked up to see the ship starting to dive straight for Three Horns, with Zen's laughter ringing out.

"HAHAHAHA THIS IS FUN!"

"HEY WAIT FOR ME AMIGO!" Salvador cried as he ran for the edge of the dam.

He leaped off and crashed through the roof of the descending ship.

"Those ships are made of like tissue paper. I mean Sal crashed straight through the roof like nothing was there. Oh. Roland is still on that ship." Maya said

They all shared a look then ran for the fast travel system and selected Happy Pigs Motel. They appeared at the motel just in time to see the ship crash land a hundred meters in front of them. A large ice spike appeared and on the top was the giant constructer.

"You two remind me of an old friend of mine, he was a Vault Hunter too, you know." Roland said as he walked toward the rest of the group.

"Oh really?" Zen asked as he wiped blood from his nose.

"Yeah, are you ok? Your nose is bleeding quite a lot."

"Yup, it's just that my powers put a lot of stress on my cranium and tends to make my nose bleed, so the more I use it the more it bleeds." Zen explained as he stuffed pieces of clothe in his nostrils to stop the bleeding.

They met up right outside the motel. Maya started fussing over Zen's nose, and Jake started laughing at him.

"Ay, shut up Jake! I'm fine Maya!"

"No you're not! That is a lot of blood!"

"Oh relax, Zen is too stubborn to die. Plus our species don't die that easily." Jake elaborated.

"What do you mean your species?"

"Wait you didn't know? I thought it would be kind of obvious with the fact we are extremely tall, have special powers, super strength, and seem to be able to survive anything." Zen explained.

"No we thought you were just escaped experiments!" Gaige exclaimed.

"Fair, enough. But yes we are of a species that come from the planet Eden-13, the Mandalorians. We were a warrior species with a history too long and tedious to be explained in one sitting." Jake started explaining.

"But we are standing." Gaige asked in confusion.

"Shh, young grasshopper, he is about to get to the good part." Zen said.

"As I was saying, we were warriors. We had grew up through blood and retribution, when we were ten years old, Hyperion came and started to wage war against us. The war lasted five ears, Zen and me were fifteen, fighting on the front lines. At that point we were down to one major city, Lorien, the capital and we were losing, badly. Our people started taking risks; the scientists came up with the idea to give our elites powers. Many underwent the experiment, but only a handful came out, alive that is, we started winning battles. Our group dubbed, the ARCs were sent to take over a Hyperion base and it was successful, we had won. While we were there a gipsy lady came into the bar we were in."

"You were drinking at fifteen?" Axton asked.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Zen spoke.

"Anyways, she started giving us advice, fortunes, and they were all good, when she came to me and Zen, her expression darkened. She said that Zen would go insane due to the law, said I was to never have love. Then her eyes glazed over and she fell to the ground. We rushed to her side and checked her pulse, only to find that she did not have one. As we stood and started to clear a path, her hand shot up and grabbed Zen's wrist, she started to scream as if in pain, and shouted, 'It is of no use! Your efforts will prove fruitless! You all shall die!' Then she collapsed as if she hadn't just come back to life. We were scared now, but nonetheless we went on. A week later we were on a mission to destroy a Hyperion supply line, but when we arrived it turned out to be a trap. Hyperion overwhelmed with the sheer numbers of their loaders. Our squad was slaughtered, all but us two. They took us to their General and he told them to send us back to the base for experimentation. We were tortured and experimented on for five years, when we caught wind of an escape attempt. We heard that some people were going to flee to Pandora on a cargo barge. We had managed to get aboard; after about three weeks travel we made it to Pandora. The others didn't make it because they rushed off to soon, Zen and me waited till nightfall. When we made it off we took up arms and set out, we traveled for three months. Making friends and enemies as you saw with those bandits. Zen got captured by some bandits and that's where we met up."

"Wow, what happened to the rest of your race?"

"We heard that Hyperion had killed them all. We are all that is left." Jake spoke sadly.

They heard some commotion and looked up just in time to see the hustle and bustle of Sanctuary.

"We're back already?" Jake asked.

"We just made it." Maya said.

The walked toward the base to see that Roland was already talking to Lilith, they turned to see the rest of the group. Lilith looked at the group, and smiled.

"Good to see you guys. Jake and Zen, Roland told me about your history, I'm sorry."

"Nah, its all good cause if not for that we wouldn't be here right now." Zen said as he rifled through his SDU, apparently looking for something.

"Where is my scythe?" He said as he dumped all of the stuff in his SDU out.

There was guns, shields, grenades, arrows, his bow, a hammer, and an anvil, basically everything minus the kitchen sin… oh there is one in that pile.

"Uh Zen why do you have so much stuff?"

"Tactical… Stuff." Was his ingenious response.

"Uh-huh, sure." Jake said with a role of his eyes.

"HEY SHUT UP, AT LEAST I STILL DON'T HAVE A SECURITY BLANKET!"

"IT IS NOT A SECURITY BLANKET! IT IS CLOTH THAT COMFORTS ME!"

"THAT IS THE SAME THING!"

"SHUT UP MR. I-STILL-HAVE-MY-TEDDY-BEAR!"

"DON'T BRING MR. SNUGGLES INTO THIS!"

By the end of the shouting contest there was sparks flying in between their eyes.

"WILL BOTH UP YOU SHUT UP!" Snapped Lilith, who currently had a tick-mark on her head.

The two aliens cowered under her intense gaze.

"He started it!" Zen said meekly.

"I did not!" Jake said.

"Well guess what? I'm finishing it!"

"Yes, Ma-am!" came the scared voices of Zen and Jake.

"Good if we can get on track here-"

"But, I haven't found my scythe yet."

"Jake broke your scythe." Zer0 said calmly.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Zen cried, as he turned to see a fleeing Jake.

He sprinted after him only to receive a face full of metal. Zen stood back up to see a metal fist sticking out of the wall.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Came Jake's fleeing call.

"I DON'T CARE!" Zen roared as he ran after him again.

After they were out of the room Lilith sighed violently and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Anyways as I was saying we need to find out what Jack is up to. We have a spy out in Tundra Express. Probably sleeping off a hangover. Bring a few fire weapons to burn some Varkids to wake up." Lilith explained.

"AHHH I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY DOSEN"T FIX MY SCYTHE!"

"We will brief them on the way to Tundra Express." Axton said as he lit another cigarette.

"You know those things kill, right?" Lilith asked.

"So do bullets."

"True, whatever just don't smoke inside, OK?"

"Nope." He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the HQ.

-15 minutes later-

Gaige just stared at Zen, Jake, Salvador, and Krieg as they ran around cutting, slicing, and shooting anything that moved.

"Guys! Hammerlock gave us something to do while we were down here!" Maya called.

"WHAT IS IT THAT THE PRETTY LADY WANTS?" Krieg yelled to her.

"Once a Varkid takes enough damage, not enough to kill it, but still a little. It will go into a pod and start to evolve, he wants us to inject one of them with this serum, and watch what happens." Maya called back to her secret boyfriend.

Yes that's right they are dating, in secret of course.

"Ok I got this one, cause what's the worst that could happen." Zen said as he walked off, so his wouldn't pod to get hit in the crossfire.

Not even five minutes later Zen came sprinting around the corner firing behind him screaming, "AH THIS IS EXCACTLY WHAT I SAID WOULDN'T HAPPEN!"

Behind him flew a giant Varkid that was spitting acid at the brunette.

"AH JAKE, HEELP!"

Jake turned and shouldered his incendiary assault rifle and fired, setting the Varkid on fire. The noise it emitted was a banshee on voice steroids. Yes I said voice steroids.

"Rrrghh… SHUT UP ALREADY!"

A sniper round pierced the head of the Varkid, killing it instantly. The group looked up at the top of the tower to see a sniper.

"So loud, so angry… so dead." Mordecai said while taking a drink of booze while talking.

He walked to edge of the tower and waved them over. The group walked over to the tower and he called down.

"Hey, Vault Hunter - welcome to the Crimson Raiders. Sorry you had to wake me up - I mighta celebrated a little too hard last night after Bloodwing and I raided a Hyperion convoy. Ain't that right, Blood?" He asked and in response he got a 'caw'.

"Ok what is our plan of action now?"

"A Hyperion train is speedin' through the Tundra Express. If my intel's good, and it usually is, the vault key itself might be onboard. My advice? Do what I'd do - steal the key. Get drunk. Pass out." He responded.

"How are we going to do that exactly?" Axton asked.

"Without the vault key, Jack can't control the Warrior - you've gotta hijack that train, soldier. My old friend Tina can help; go talk to her. Tina's a bombmaker and a friend of mine - I've saved her life a few times, and she's saved mine even more. She'll help you, but here's a tip: don't make any sudden movements near her." Roland said over the ECHO.

"Ok thanks." Maya said.

The group followed the trail of bombs and dead bodies. They came across a cave with a huge metal door in front of it.

"Come on iiiii-iiiiin! You're missin' the fun!" A childish voice called.

They huge door slid up to reveal a little girl prancing in circle around a bandit strapped to a pole with tons of dynamite around him.

"All around the Sta-actus plant, the stalker chased the bandit. The stalker thought 'twas all in fun - POP! Goes the bandit!" A teenaged girl sang as she hopped on the plunger as she said the word 'pop'.

She stood straight and the group could finally get a good look at her.

She stood at around 5'6 with blond hair and a psycho mask on the left side of her face. She was wearing a dress with a bunny on the front of it. She had two mismatched shoes, the left was a sneaker with a knee-high sock, and the right was a ballet flat shoe with a normal sock on it.

"Roland told me you were comin' - I still owe him for all that buttcrap with General Rancid. So, you gotta hijack a train, hunh? Chiiiilds play! Lemme introduce you to my ladies." She spoke as the group walked forward ignoring the smell of burnt flesh.

"You're a lot younger than we were expecting." Maya said surprised at the young age of the girl.

"Hey, I got skeeells for days, gurl." She said slightly agitated that people underestimated her due to her age.

"Naw, shorty we just a little wacked that a youngster is walking the walk." Zen said trying to reason with her, in her form of communication.

"Word." She threw back as she opened the door to her Workshop-Room.

"This here's Mushy Snugglebites, and this is Felicia Sexopants. These fiiiine-ass womens could stop that train for yas, but I'ma need their badonkadonks first, and they got stoled by the bandits a few days ago. Go get em!" Tina yelled at them.

"Split up four go get one and the other four go get the other one."

"Axton go with Zen, Jake and Krieg. Keep them in check."

"I WANT A NEW MEAT BYCICLE!" Krieg cackled as he sprinted out of the cave.

"PUNCH BUDDY, WAIT FOR ME!" Zen cried as he ran after him.

"ZEN DON'T KILL ALL OF THEM!" Jake bellowed as he ran from the cave.

"Pretty sure we can get both of them. Just stay her and, uh, do stuff." Axton said awkwardly as he walked away from the group that remained.

"Ah man, why do they get all the fun?" Gaige depressingly spoke.

"Ci, me want to shoot stuff too!" Salvador complained.

"Yous is puting a damper on my mood. Go grab Sir Reginald, Madame Von Bartlesby, make me a teacup from buzzard parts, collect Princess Fluffybutt, and, oh yah, GET ME SOME CRUMPETS!" The teenager said to them as she shooed them out of her cave.

-One shooting spree later-

"What do you mean you've never played bunkers and badasses?" Zen asked in shock.

"Say what?" Jake asked as he looked up from the cleaning of his sniper rifle.

"Is you deaf? I said I never played that game!" Tina said as she lay on her bed.

Zen's hand shot down to his SDU and pulled the game out.

"I am going to leave this game here. By the time I return I want you to worship this game." The metal-armed man spoke with the upmost seriousness in his voice.

The rest of the group returned right as Zen put the game down.

"Who is ready for the best robbery ever?" Salvador said as he bounced up and down.

"LET'S GO ROB A TRAIN!" Gaige shouted as she ran out of the cave and to the left.

Maya got on the ECHO and said, "Wrong way, Gaige."

Soon the Mechromancer came flying past the entrance, "I knew that!" she called behind her.

The group caught up the young female as she set the explosives. After Tina didn't say anything, Gaige went ahead and set off the explosives.

"Ten, Nine, Eight-" She started, before Salvador walked up and pushed the button for her.

"Amigo, you are too slow." He spoke, as there was distant explosions.

The train sped along until it reached the broken track. Massive damage ensued.

"WHOO!" Zen called as he jumped the rail and landed on the train car. He jumped and grabbed a surveyor, and threw it into an EXP loader. He laughed manically as he sprinted up the busted pipe. Right as he got to the top he was tackled by a new variant of the Hyperion troop. She was called the 'Hyperion Assassin' she was a Yellow color, she had two swords in her hands, the blades appeared to be holographic; they also were a yellow color. Her armor consisted of a helmet, shoulder pads, and full body armor.

She tried to slam her sword into Zen's face. He managed to move out of the way of the blade. He managed to stand up and drew his revolver, and fired two shots. The first hit her shield and managed to take down most of it. The second however got cut in half b her sword. She spun and slashed, cutting the gun in half.

"Uh, guys, assistance, please, now." He called out to the rest of his party, only to see that the group was being restrained by another group of assassins.

The tallest one walked forward and spoke through a synthesizer, "Stand down, Bandit."

"How about, BOOT TO THE FACE!" Zen asked as he pulled out another boot and threw it.

She dodged and turned back only to see an ice spear flying toward her head. She tried to dodge, but the spear grazed her helmet, knocking it off. Her face was gorgeous, but Zen didn't care, she hurt his friends. She is going to die.

What she didn't see, however, was that the spear had struck the assassin holding Zer0. He disappeared, but not before grabbing one of the swords she had on her belt.

"A new instrument, / Waiting for a sonata / that I will conduct." He spoke through the deception, making it seem as if he was all over the place.

He struck quickly and violently, bisecting the assassin holding Jake hostage. Jake slammed his hands on the ground and spikes shot up stabbing through one of the assassins, the others had managed to dodge.

"GET THE OTHERS!" Zen bellowed as he swung a punch crushing an assassin's skull.

Jake nodded and was about to when a sword pierced through his chest. Time seemed to slow as Zen saw this out of the corner of his eyes.

"JAKE!" Zen cried out, an assassin tried taking advantage of his momentary distraction.

She swung in a downward arc, as she was about to hit him an ice spike shot through her chest nailing her to the wall. Zen started walking slowly toward the leader who still had Jake on her sword.

"Get out of here." Zen spoke calmly to the other Vault Hunters, "Get to the waypoint, we'll be there in a little while."

Maya was about to object when she saw Zen's eyes. Pure unrestricted rage was all she saw, and the whites seemed to be taking over his entire eye.

The group started running toward the pipe, when an assassin started running toward them, when an ice wall crushed her into another wall, completing the dome that was surrounding Zen and the assassins. He turned back to the assassin leader, Aella his HUD told her name was. She pulled out a new handle, it was about five feet long, and out of the sides came Digistruct axe blades.

"That was a mistake locking yourself in here with us." Aella spoke arrogantly.

Zen stopped his march, and looked around him. Besides Aella, there was fifteen assassins.

"I'm not locked here with you, you're locked in here with me." Zen spoke as he stared straight at Aella. Assassins tried rushing his sides, but without even looking at them, he threw his hands out and sent the fling back with giant fists of ice. He looked to the side when he heard a noise. A handle was coming out the ground he grabbed it and pulled. Out came a sword, the handle was about eight inches, with two hand blocks, one on each side. The blade was six feet long and 3 inches wide. The handle was grey with white highlights, the pommel of the sword was a circle with long skull with two horns coming from the cheekbone and going down then curving back in toward the skull. (Mandalorian Symbol)

Zen looked over to Jake to see him with a bloody smile and his hand on the ground, "Go get em."

Zen launched himself forward slicing through three of the assassins, as if they were hot butter.

"Hang on, Jake!" Zen called to his brother in all but blood.

He ducked under a slash, and stabbed through the assassin's torso and into another one. He pulled it out the right side of their torsos, spun and delivered a kick to another's neck, snapping it. He sung his sword, but the assassin ducked under it, but did not anticipate the knee to her chin. When the knee hit her jaw she bit off her tongue due to the force of the blow, and due to the helmet she had on, she couldn't spit out the blood, so she drowned in her own blood.

A blade went straight threw his chest; he reached around his body, wrapping his arm around the assassin's neck. With a jerk, he turned her head completely around, and when she dropped he grabbed the handle and pulled it out, he threw it, beheading another assassin.

Completely ignoring the injury he lashed out with a horizontal swing, cutting another two in half. While all this was happening, Aella was standing near the back, analyzing her opponent. She signaled the remaining four to attack. They all went to a different side and all tried to cut him in half, instead he jumped over their swing, causing them to cut each other in half.

Zen landed and spit out some blood and asked, "Is that the best you got?"

She laughed and went for a vertical slash; he brought up his metal arm, and the axe cut through the metal, severing the metal limb. Zen swung his sword with his left hand, cutting through her neck, as her head fell to the ground Zen stumbled over to Jake, collapsing once he reached his brother-in-arms. Once he hit the ground, the ice dome started to evaporate and collapse.

"Ah this sucks." Jake struggled out.

"Heh, just like old times, eh buddy?"

"Hah, Ow, fuck, don't make me laugh."

The two fell into a silence as they both lay on their back, staring up at the passing clouds. As they passed out a humanoid shadow fell over them.

-With the rest of the group-

The group just walked through a little divide in the ice and dropped down, into a large clearing.

"I hope those two are alright." Maya spoke, her motherly side coming out again.

"Don't worry, those two are too dedicated to die now." Axton said.

"Ci, those two could give El Diablo a run for his money in a one-on-one fight, but together, I doubt anything could stop them." Salvador spoke, looking around the area.

"There is the train car!" Gaige exclaimed.

As they walked up to it, the car started to shake.

"Get back!" Axton ordered.

They all jumped back and good thing to, because where they were previously standing was now a train car. They looked at what had thrown it; there in all his glory was Wilhelm.

"GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" Axton yelled as he unloaded his clip at the monstrosity of an engineer. Once his clip ran dry, he threw out his turret. The turret teleported behind the giant, catching him in the cross fire.

Zer0 had taken up a position on a small little mound of snow, shooting his sniper rifle at Wilhelm shrugged off all of the bullets like they were flies.

"HOLY FROZEN FISH BATMAN, IT'S TIME TO POWDER MY PARROT." Krieg screamed as he launched off of a train car, and into Wilhelm, causing the engineer to stumble backwards.

Gaige summoned Deathtrap, who had some new modifications.

On its right shoulder was a Gatling gun and mounted under its left wrist was a shotgun.

"Go get him!" Gaige ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." The massive machine said in his deep, metallic voice.

He shot forward and slammed his shoulder into Wilhelm, knocking the Hyperion man back. The gun on his shoulder started spinning, and opened fire, destroying the shields of Wilhelm. The engineer grabbed a train car and swung it, knocking Deathtrap backwards.

Before his shields could recharge, Wilhelm heard, "Bring it, Pendajo!"

Salvador unloaded his two shotguns into his face. Once he ran out of ammo, he switched to his two Vladof Spiniguns; shooting everything he had at Wilhelm.

As Wilhelm was distracted Maya threw out a phaselock, trapping Wilhelm, and triggering her elemental explosions. Wilhelm landed and started to summon some bots when some kunai pierced into his chest.

"AGH!" Wilhelm screamed out.

"THIS IS NARNIA!" Krieg screamed as he kicked Wilhelm off the side of the plateau.

The large engineer hit the ground headfirst, with a large snap.

The group looked around taking in all the damage they caused. They all realized something. Where were Zen and Jake?

"Where are they?" Axton asked, slightly annoyed.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but you need to get back to Tiny Tina's place." Angel spoke, "It is urgent!"

The all nodded and started running back, once they reached the pipe, again they all stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them was mass destruction. Ice spears were everywhere, the bodies of all the assassins and finally, a partially collapsed ice dome.

They kept going all wondering one thing, "_Zen did this_?"

They reached Tina's to see Mordecai cleaning the wound on Jake's chest.

"Ah, that hurt, nice to see you guys. Any luck with the Vault Key?"

"No it was all a trap, Wilhelm was there."

"What!?" Mordecai asked in shock, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, he was no problem, we were all like, 'pow', and then he was all like, 'ahh'-" Gaige started.

"Where is Zen? Wasn't he with you guys?" Jake asked.

"No, we thought he stayed with you. Why? Is he not here?" Maya asked.

"No, after I passed out I thought he brought me here and met up with you guys." Jake said.

"I have your friend." A new voice spoke over the ECHO system.

"Who the hell are you?" Mordecai demanded.

"Relax, I am a friend. Your friend is unconscious, and the wound in his chest is healed, but he is missing his right arm." The mysterious female spoke.

"Doesn't he have his metal one?" Krieg asked, concerned for his friend.

"Not that I saw, no. Tell you what I will make him a new one, help him recover, and even train him with that sword he has."

"What do you want for it? There is no way you are doing this out of kindness." Axton spoke.

"All I want is, when I return him to you me and my band of renegades want to join your group." The unknown female spoke.

"Deal." Jake spoke, completely serious about getting his best friend back.

"Good I will meet you in the dust in about a weeks time." She spoke.

"We will be there. You better try to pull anything, because if you do, you will not make ten feet before you will die." Jake negotiated.

"Fair enough, oh and call me Diana."

YAY chapter three is done! I am about to close the poll so, in a landslide victory of One to Zero, Angel has won! So he will stay with her.

Let me know how I did, to do that you need to review and such.

As always leave suggestions, do a dance once you like and favorite, you know average stuff.


End file.
